


Monster Prom: Unwanted Romance

by djshyguy1



Series: Unwanted Romance [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drama, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Endings, Multiple Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djshyguy1/pseuds/djshyguy1
Summary: Oz is just your normal average bundle of literal infinite fears and phobias, who is hopelessly in love with Polly Geist. But Miranda Vanderbilt gets whatever she wants, no matter what, and that includes Oz. Watch as Oz tries to juggle his school life with the help of his friends, and they all experience how fucked up high school romance can be.
Relationships: Aaravi the Slayer/Z'gord | Zoe, Blue | Vicky/Damien LaVey, Calculester Hewlett-Packard/Joy, Dahlia Aquino/Miranda Vanderbilt, Green | Brian/Liam de Lioncourt, Miranda Vanderbilt/Yellow | Oz, Polly Geist/Yellow | Oz, Red | Amira/Valerie Oberlin, Vera Oberlin/Red | Amira, Vera Oberlin/Scott Howl, Yellow | Oz/Z'gord | Zoe
Series: Unwanted Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800907
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator clothes based off The return of the spoon's mod https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=2031794016&searchtext=
> 
> This is my first fanfic. Ever. I've read a ton of fanfic over the years but Monster Prom is a fandom I've always wanted to write for. I'll be learning as I go, and I want this fic to be pretty long, so please stick in for the long haul!
> 
> Also please post criticisms and compliments in the comments as it helps me improve!

You’re in the bar pretty early that day, the fake ID your friend gave you worked wonders. Your not 21 and this could cause permanent brain damage, but fuck it. When you get rejected like that, a week before prom nevertheless, you deserve to drown your sorrows in as much alcohol you can afford. You look around, the best part of being in the bar early is that no one is here, only the bartender washing cups, but even then, you feel loneliness creep into you. If only things could be different, if only, you could change things. Maybe you do need someone to talk to about this.

Before you could think of anything else though, you hear a loud burst of the bar doors. You turn to look at the entrance in your drunken stupor and see a strange man. He’s wearing a very stylish jacket with some shorts and sandals, but that’s the only normal part of him. The man walking towards the bar counter is completely gray, with no eyes, no nose, just a grey hat with the words “narrator” written on top. And he’s big and burly, and very muscular???

“How fucking drunk am I?”, you mutter under your breath as you down more of your beer. The strange grey man sits next to you, and as you look up to him, you realize that at least he has a mouth.

“Hey, asshole!”, you shout at him, waiting for a response, trying to see if your conscience is playing tricks on you. You wait for a while, before, at last, he says,

“Can I get some of your strongest scotch, please?”

The bartender nods as he puts the glass he was cleaning down and goes to grab a bottle. You're a bit impressed, this guy must have pretty big balls to down that kinda shit after just sitting down. Or maybe, like you, he’s an idiot who needs to get as fucked up as possible to forget whatever happened today.

“Hey! M-m-man! Don’t ig-n-nore me! I’m talking to you!”, you say irritated from his continued silence to your earlier statement. 

He sighs to himself than looks at you, even though he has no eyes, creepy.

“Is it really worth it to have a conversation with someone as drunk as you?”

You cringe at his harsh words.

“Hey, I’m not just here to drink for no r-reason! I, *hiccup*, I have standards!” 

You can feel as though he’s raising an eyebrow at you, though he has none.

“Well, I guess, I’ll give you a shot. Why are you alone in a bar on a Friday night drinking enough to support a family of four?”  
As the bartender puts down the grey man’s scotch cup, you confirm in your mind that he has to be real and not some hallucination. Thinking about your next words carefully, you sober up at the thought of your earlier loss.

“I tried to ask out this hot girl to prom today, but she kinda shot me down hard, and I turned down all the other girls before because I knew I could get this one, but, I fucked it. I fucked it up so hard and now I can’t show my face at the prom at all.”

You slump your head onto the bar counter in defeat as the grey man processes your sad tale.

“Prom, huh. So you’re a highschooler?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m-, wait! Shit, shit, I didn’t mean-!”

“Relax. The bartender isn’t here.”

You look around and you realize that he’s right.

“He went to the back some time ago, you probably would’ve realized if you had your head up”, he says winking at you, even though you swear this man has nothing on his face but a fucking mouth. The grey man grabs his cup, inspects it, then takes a small sip and an equally as small breath.

“Aw hell, what the heck. Your story reminds of a story, a story where a monster teenager, similar to yourself, had girls pinning over him for prom, but was so keen on choosing one girl above the rest as his true lover.”

Your brain gracefully ignores the monster part of that sentence, probably cause your drunk as shit, and goes straight to questioning.

“R-really? Who did they choose? Did they end up a gf-less loser like me….”

“Well not quite,” The grey man chuckled to himself, “it’s more complicated than that. In fact, you get to decide.”

“Huh?”, you say still drunk and confused.

“This isn’t a normal story, it’s a story of drama, love, romance, fights, explosions, food pics, wars, funny jokes, murder and, epic choices! If you choose to listen to what I have to say, in between my tale you can decide where it goes.”

You pretty sure two of those describing words are the same, but everything else other than that still doesn’t make sense.

“Can you just change up the story like that? On like a whim?”, you ask. The grey man nods his head.

“I have the whole thing planned out, but if you do end up choosing to listen, I have some rules. One,” he says as he pushes away your beer, “No more drinking so you can actually listen.” He then calls the bartender over and he emerges from the back.

“Can you get this fine boy water?”, he asks. And before you can object, the bartender takes your beer away and soon gives a cold glass. You stare rudely at the grey man, as he continues.

“Two, when it comes to choices, don’t say the stupidest shit, I know your a highschooler but you must have a small, tiny, minuscule set of standards. And finally three, you have to stay till to the end, no matter what.”

After his yapping, you have no response. So you begin to think to yourself, and even though this random, creepy, somewhat charming man took away your booze, you couldn’t turn down a really good story. And besides, this sounded like a better way to forget about your rejection than alcohol. Plus, you’re still curious about what he said about you choosing where the story goes. After some time to think, you stretch out your hand, a bit sobered up.

“Fine, random muscular scary grey man, I guess I can listen to your weird story, it sounds waaaaayyy better than dying of alcohol poisoning!”, you chuckle to yourself a bit. The grey dude shakes his head, but he shakes your hand firmly.

“I have a name you know, just call me, the Narrator!”

Oh, so that’s what the hat is for.

“And now that you have accepted my offer, I guess….”, you realize he pauses for dramatic effect, but it’s kinda awkward when you not in a movie or a video game.

“You’re now young and unafraid, and you’re ready to start!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short prologue, next chapter we get into to it!


	2. Prom Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we meet and learn about our main character Oz, we find out about his internal struggle to ask Polly to Monster Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out "Zoe Oz" is a palindrome. Say it backwards to blow your mind.
> 
> Any way first real chapter here! Don't forget to please post criticisms and compliments in the comments as it helps me improve!

Our story begins at Spooky High School, a high school where the most fiendish creatures of all time inhabit the halls and classrooms to study, learn, fuck, and make bad choices, like most teenagers. Creatures like, a gang of murderous goblins! Or fire breathing dragon people! And a, a, friendly blob dude? Or a scary!.... plant person? Fuck it, whatever, the point is, this school has enough monsters to fill up a mash, but in this wild story we focus on a particular one that has been put into a predicament full of hilarious hijinks and destructive adventures.

Our main character this time around is Oz, the Embodiment of Fear himself. Now, normally, you would think that this type of monster would be the one that is a scary eldritch blob with many tentacles and eyes, but that’s Zoe, who’s right now is skipping class in the bathrooms finishing her latest Garfield x Naruto smut fic with varying success. No, instead, Oz is a very average looking student, only making the other monsters around him seem more monster-like than before. And while there’s nothing outside him that makes him quite interesting except his cute little phobias, awwwww, how cute! His inside is quite the opposite.

Oz is always afraid, of everything. Like, literally everything. Do you know those worthless looking stones at the county fairs? Yeah, he’s even scared of those. Or scared that someone will use transmogrification magic to turn one of those pesky stones into a giant lizard monster that will eat him. Or that someone will pick up one of the stones and throw it at his eye so fast he can’t dodge it and he ends permanently blind in one eye and has to wear a lame eye patch for the rest of his life. Phew. So yeah, that should give you an idea about how Oz’s fear works. No matter how small, it could still kill you all. He’s always thinking of super-specific things that can ruin him. Also, remember those phobias I talked to you about earlier? While they may seem small and cute, you do know what phobias are, do you? No? Oh yeah, your an idiot high school student. A phobia is a fear of something a little more general than eye stone-pelting, and Oz has all of them. More than 650 and counting. And whenever he’s thinking of one, it pops up on his body. At least they’re friendly and help Oz with stuff, pretty good for phobia’s I think. 

Though, over the years he’s learned, and honestly tried, to combat this fear that “haunts” him. Heh, that was a little narrator joke. Anyway, he goes out of his way to do stupid things that his subconscious often thinks could kill him, and survives! He learned to develop hobbies, like reading comic books, (even though it could catch on fire and burn everything around him), roleplaying, and video games, making him a geek at heart, (which could outcast himself and end up him getting beaten up by kids who don’t agree with his hobbies). He helps people at any opportunity and is polite even when he doesn’t need to be. He surrounds himself with upbeat and fun friends, helping forget the horrible realities that could occur at any moment. Sure, he’s still pessimistic, pretty shy, and can try too hard to be cool, but he’s Oz. And his friends wouldn’t trade him for anything else. They’ve known him since middle school after all.

But enough of that, we’re dragging on too long! We’ve got a story to get to, and we start with our hero being a little late to class….

:)

Oz was grabbing books from his locker, a little too slowly. He knew that was true, but he didn’t want to think about why. He learned to tune out his inner thoughts a while ago, but sometimes he kinda wanted to know what his spinning circle of fears was conjuring up. He shrugged as he grabbed the last of his books. He began his walk to the English Curses class when suddenly, he felt a surge of pain flow throw his body. He clutched his stomach with one hand full of books and held himself up against the wall with the other to regain balance. And, to wonder why, he thought as he winced, did this happen right before class?! He was going to be late, oh so late to 1st period, and Ms. Lestrade was such a bitch about the rules, detention was imminent, life is over…. And then it hit him, like a brick to the forehead, what the surge of pain, of fear, was. He slowly got up off the wall when something touched his shoulder. Preparing himself to get punched, thrown, shoved, or verbally abused, he turned around to look at who touched him.

Thank god, it was just Brian. Calm, nice, tough, thoughtful Brian.

“Huh? Brian, what are you doing here dude, your gonna be late class!”

“I should say the same to you,” Brian said helping him up, “you’re the last one who would be last to 1st period. So, something has to be off.”

“What? Pshaw, nope! I’m all good over here, only thinking about good shit, yup! Promise!” Oz clumsy stammered out those words so bad that he knew Brian would only take them the way he didn’t want him to. Brian sighed.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what you were actually thinking about, and it better not be that weird Japanese porn Vicky lent you last night, because I really, really, really don’t want a description.”

“Ok, ok. But only if you promise to walk to class with me. A-and! Go to class afterward! I don’t want you to be late because of me...”

“I was going to anyways, I get to sleep in Calligraphy and Murder, the teacher doesn’t give a shit.”

Lucky, was the word that came to Oz’s mind as the two began the walk to his first class. It was brief silence for a good while since Oz still was trying to process what was going on in his head.

“You uncomfortable talking about it?”, Brian’s words broke Oz’s train of thought. He finally decided on good words to say when he spoke back.

“Yeah, but I’m kinda blowing it out proportion like I always do,” he chuckled a bit stretching his free arm before saying, “you see, this year’s the Monster Prom.”

“Ah”, Brian remarked sounding as if he already knew where this is going.

“And even though I got a lot of time, I, I…. I mean, what I’m trying to say is….!”

“You don’t know how to ask Polly out huh?” Oz recoiled in shock.

“Hey! I was going to say it! E-eventually…” Oz said trailing off.

“Yeah, give or take 5 to 10 years.” This time it was Brian’s turn to chuckle as Oz’s cheeks burned, super omega embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it, *yawn*, you’ve known her for a while, your a cool dude, not a creep/pervert, and pretty nice,” Brian replied while listing things off with his fingers. “I mean you have a better chance of taking Polly to the dance than most of the entire student body.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to go at all? I mean she might go just to get drunk and do drugs, but....”

“But what? Doesn’t she like doing that?”

“Yeah, I know but... OK, imagine how boring it would be if Liam talked about the importance of his crap filters to you the entire prom?”

“Huh, but I don’t mind when Liam talks about filters.” Oz gave a confused look.

“What? I know you only listen to his bullshit to get on his good side! Right? Right?” Brian shook his head.

“I genuinely find what he says to be very interesting.” Oz contorted his face, before heavily rolling his eyes and mumbling whatever.

“Anyway, I think you won’t have to worry about asking her out much longer, Vicky was talking about something related to Prom that she would tell us at lunch.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she didn’t tell me much about it, but she said when we eat lunch today she’ll spill all the beans or whatever….” Brian yawned before realizing they had reached their destination.

“Jeez, I think we’re like super late!”, Oz whispered as they both peered through the doorway.

“Yeah, but you might have lucked out and gotten a way in.” Oz didn’t know what he was talking about as Brian walked off to his class, but he inspected the classroom better to see…. Ms. Lestrade chasting Polly! He already knew Polly was in this class, but sometimes she showed up, and sometimes she didn’t. And when she did, well….

As Oz sneaked into his seat right pass Ms. Lestrade, he smelled what reinforced his point earlier and why Lestrade was probably close enough at Polly’s face to kiss her. She was drunk, really drunk. Reeeeaaaaaaallllllyyyyy drunk, like fucked up on a Wednesday drunk. But today’s only Tuesday, Oz thought as he put his backpack in his lap, then again Polly doesn’t ever need a concrete reason. As he was staring at Polly from afar while getting his notebook out, something happened. Polly turned one of her eyes, to meet Oz’s glare and winked! A WINK!? Oz blushed on impact, and some phobias popped out onto his shoulders. All the other students were using Polly’s bad decision making to goof off a bit before Lestrade got into the lesson, but as Oz saw Polly small smile, he knew he made the right decision to stare. He also kinda felt bad, because, in a way, he also used Polly to sneak into class after being late. Maybe he could help her since at this rate, she was already going to Principal Giant Spider’s office. His eyes lit up at the idea of helping Polly, meaning getting closer to Polly, meaning taking Polly to the Monster Prom!!!

“Yes!” he whispered as one of his phobias did a fist bump and two others high-fived.

What he need was a plan! Man, Vicky was great at this stuff, but he only had one class with her and lunch, and it wasn’t this class. Dang it, he needed a plan and one quick before Lestrade got back to her desk to make a detention slip. Searching through his head for ideas, something popped up! A flashback, and suddenly everything went wibbly wobbly timey and wimey….

:)

“Vicky I’m pretty sure we don’t need a pet running around the house!”

“Re-lax OZ! This is only for you!”, suddenly she went to the cashier and Oz followed her looking around the store.

“A box of those please!”, Vicky pointed at the cage of a wild, feral looking ferrets. Oz shrieked when the cashier began to go the cage.

“VICKY ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THOS-”

“I’m not gonna use them silly, they’re for you!”, Vicky replied with her usual cutesy girl smile and bowing.

“WHAT?!”

“If you're ever in a situation where you need wild ferrets, you’ll have some in a box in your backpack!”

As phobias popped up all over his body, he realized what she was trying to do. Just earlier she got him a weird Japanese porn DVD mailed overseas for him to watch.

“Vicky, I understand you mean well, but I don’t want anything to do with t-t-those, t-t-t-things!”

“C’mon, Oz! If you want Polly to like you, you got to do crazy shit! If you don’t, do you think she’ll ever like a stick in the mud like you?”

“What?! I think Polly likes me just the way I am!”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you young’uns….” 

Both the teens stopped arguing and looked at the old kraken lady, the owner of the pet shop.

“Are you going to adopt these nice old ferrets? They really do need a home, and they grow to like their owner and care for them deeply.”

Just as she said that the last ferret purred and rubbing its head on the kraken lady’s cheek, then ran into the box. 

Oz sighed, and Vicky’s face lit up as he walked toward the box and patted his hand on it, making a decision.

“Ok, we’ll take them.”

Vicky shot up like a lightning bolt and screamed yes as Oz began to ask the lady what the ferrets eat and how should they live. Vicky paid for them and as they began to go out the door, Oz tried to think of a good practical reason for crazed ferrets in a box.

:)

FINALLY A GOOD PRACTICAL REASON! Without hesitating, Oz dove into his backpack, and when he felt the box of ferrets, he breathed a bit. Mentally preparing himself and his voice as best he could, he held up the box in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs.

“RELEASE THE FERRETS!”

Before Ms. Lestrade or anyone could say anything, the ferrets got the cue and exploded out of the box.

Everyone was screaming and getting out of their seats, as the ferrets began to attack anything that moved. Well, not everything. 2 of them went onto Blobert and appeared to be resting. Nice, the last thing Oz wanted was to hurt good old Blobert! Soon the ferrets were biting hands, ankles, and faces, and shortly after the attack, everyone was running out the classroom down the halls every which way possible. Blobert calmly slid his way out last, stopping by Oz’s desk to drop off his ferrets. As he left the other ferrets also went calmly back into the box. Talk about an epic victory!

“Wow, I’m impressed. I didn’t think you had it in you to pull shit like that off…”

Oz suddenly felt soft delicate fingers brush against his neck and kind whispers touch his ears. He jumped in his seat a bit and felt his cheeks turn pink. Polly was still in the room!

“Relax….”, she said rubbing his shoulders a bit, before she flipped over in front of him upside down, you know, like how ghosts do. She was staring right at him in the face, so close that if Oz wasn’t blushing before, he totally was now. And she could probably see, damn it!

“Huh? Your blushing pretty hard Ozzie!”

NO! The combination of a childhood nickname and face closeness would make any teenage hormones flare-up! (And also the fact that Oz found Polly crazy attractive! But he didn’t want to admit that out loud.)

“You’re just super fucking close to my face, you know? It makes people embarrassed, and blush, a-a-and stuff….”, Oz spoke super quietly, rambling a bit and looking to the side to avoid having to see her face. That would only make his cheeks pinker! 

“Oh?”, she said purposely forcing her face closer than before. Their noses were almost touching, and just as Oz felt the compulsive need to bring his eyes back to Polly, she backed away giggling to herself a bit. She was now right side up, leaning against a desk, messing with a lollipop in her mouth. Wait, how the hell did that get there?

“Don’t worrrrrrryyy, Ozzie! I was just teasing you a bit, you always do get flustered so easily! Sorry if it was too uncomfortable for you, you know.” 

Her voice, she said it so earnestly, and with that smile. He was one of the very few who saw this side of Polly, a side not spouting dumb bullshit or doing dumb bullshit all the time. Yeah, sure she was drunk, but Oz thought that when you were drunk you were more honest with your true feelings, or that how it was when Damien or Amira was drunk. She did also act like this to make Oz more comfortable, but he wanted to prove to her that he could have fun too! That she could maybe be herself around him. Or maybe, he liked her, even more, when she acted like this. Maybe he wished she was like this all the time? He would probably never know. He was calmed down now, as his phobias were disappearing around his body. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”, he replied.

“So, um, did you always have a box of ferrets in your backpack?”, they both chuckled at her dumb question.

“No, no, it was Vicky’s idea to have them in case of emergencies, I thought it was pretty stupid at first.”

“Ms. Lestrade yelling at me is an emergency?”, she asked chuckling.

“Well, yeah, to me. I mean I didn’t want to let you get into trouble, plus Ms. Lestrade is kinda a bitch anyways, so it was cool to see her get bitten in the face.”

“Oh, my, god! Your so right!”

The two laughed a some more, and as it finally died down Polly grabbed Oz’s hand.

“H-hey! What are you-?!”

“C’mon!”

Oz quickly put his backpack back on and grabbed the ferret box as Polly dragged him outside the classroom. Once outside she let go and gave him a playful shove.

“Thanks to your efforts, we both got a free period! So you better go fuck around do something for an hour!”

“What about you?”, Oz questioned quietly, “Um, what are you gonna do?”

“I gotta go sneak into Vera’s class and get those black market drugs she was saving for me! So, I’ll see you later, K?”

Right as she was turning to leave Polly turned around and moved right next to Oz’s ear.

“Thanks again boo!”, she whispered lovingly.

As Polly flew, or I guess you could say, hovered very quickly down the hall, they waved to each other before she was finally out of eyesight. Oz stood still for a minute thinking of what just transpired, holding his hand on the ear Polly whispered into.

That, was, SO FUCKING COOL! Polly and I had a fun conversation and I saved her from detention, and it was super fucking cool!

Oz’s thoughts felt elated and he felt a smile on his face. One step closer to Monster Prom! Sure, there might be 1000 more steps, but he did 1! That was a call to a celebration!

Making sure no one was around, Oz snuck to his 2nd-period classroom. He heard the class in session, looked around again, and then sat on the floor next to the door, and pulled out some comics from his backpack. This period was probably his most fun in years, and it was all thanks too…

He looked over at the box of ferrets he put next to his backpack and smiled again. Maybe Vicky was right, maybe he could be less of a stick in the mud. But would Polly treat him differently? There was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, this chapter is long, the next chapter is long to if that's up to your speed!


	3. Prom Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Player Character group and the COOLEST KIDS IN SCHOOL™, trademarked by Vera meet up to discuss Monster Prom and figure out who to take, though Oz may have a complication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW, sorry this took so long to post. A lot of personal stuff happened to me while making this, but I'm glad I finally finished it. Now that, I think, the bad stuff in my life is over, for now, I can post chapters on an ACTUAL SCHEDULE?! I will update you in the next chapter about that.
> 
> Also, this chapter is very long, so hold onto your hats!

After such a good 1st period, 2nd period felt like it dragged on and on, forevvvvveeeeerrrrrr. Oz hated Cyberterrorism 101. But as soon as he remembered 1st period, Polly’s face so close to his, he was, MENTALLY INSPIRED! He had to do well and pay attention in classes, or, should he? Wasn’t it uncool to do that sort of thing? Damien said paying attention in class is for losers, but Liam says cutting class and being a deviant is so cliche, no one actually studies and does well in school anymore, so that’s why he does. Ok, after thinking back on it, using Liam and Damien’s reasons may not be the best idea for advice. Hm, what would Polly want? For him to goof off and prank the teachers, then ditch to go to some party in the middle of nowhere? To have sex with some deer in the woods while being high off cocaine? Can you be high on cocaine? He barely knew anything about drugs, should that change? Would Polly find his extensive drug knowledge hot?

By the time Oz was done thinking about it, he realized it was time for lunch. So, he spent 3 periods working and being a good student while thinking about it. Fuck, what if that means he’s not cool?! As phobias such as Autophobia and Atychiphobia showed up on his legs, (they later hugged and began a hilarious conversation, they’re good friends), Oz suddenly perked up at the thought of something that cheered him up.

Vicky was gonna talk about something related to Monster Prom at lunch today! A plan that would go like, as Brian said, you won’t have to worry about asking Polly out much longer! A plan to help him ask out Polly! Now that’s my kinda plan, Oz thought excitedly. He started walking to the Cafeteria faster than usual. As he got to the 2 big doors, he looked through the windows. Nope, it wasn’t on fire. Nope, it wasn’t getting invaded by murder fairies like last week, (he got stabbed 28 times!). It looked, relatively normal for a Spooky High lunch hour. He quietly opened the door and tried to sneak to his sanctuary, the table where Brian, Vicky, and Amira were talking about something. He was halfway through to the table when he felt something tugging at his sleeve. He jumped silently, looking down at what did it. 

Ah, dang it. It was one of Miranda’s serfs. He was on all fours and shackles were on his wrists and ankles, really fucking creepy. He got on his knees and used both his arms to point at Miranda, who was at a table with Scott, Vera, Sammy, Damien, Liam, Polly, Zoe, and Cal. Otherwise known as the COOLEST KIDS IN SCHOOL™, (trademarked by Vera). Miranda was waving frantically at him, with a giant smile on her face. Oz blushed, obviously embarrassed, and half-heartedly waved back before slipping the poor serf a dollar and going back to get to his table. Geez, he thought, what the hell are they all sitting together for?

He already knew that they were all friends, but they rarely all sat together. There was that time where Damien challenged Scott to an arm-wrestling match to the death, but it was a pretty anticlimactic ending with no one dying, and Damien having to use two hands on Scotts one and still losing. 

But as far as he could tell, no one there was trying to kill each other, and they all looked like they were waiting for something. Plus, Vera looked allllllllllllll business. Meaning it had to be serious.  
Man, why was he thinking about it so much!? They could be just eating lunch together as friends do. It was always fun when they were doing dumb adventures and causing mayhem. Well, the whole group always had great chemistry. He would know, he kinda used to be in it.

He finally got to the table with his best friends and sat down with a huge sigh.

“Oh, you made it!”, Amira enthusiastically shouted into his left ear. Oz rubbed his ear while pulling out his packed lunch.

“We were just talking about you! Well, everyone is really….”, Vicky stated nonchalantly.

“Everyone?!” Oz whispered, surprised! He looked over to the COOLEST KIDS IN SCHOOL™, (trademarked by Vera) table only to see Vera talking to everyone there like a boss at a meeting. Miranda wasn’t paying attention, cause she had her hands on her cheeks STARING. RIGHT. AT. HIM! As Oz started shaking, Brian saw what he was looking at.

“What is with that chick?”, Brian said while the others looked over to see what he was talking about, before very quickly turning back around.

“Does she have a crush on you Oz? Is that why she’s looking at you all weird?”, Vicky sounded concerned.

“I d-d-don’t know, w-well, m-maybe she could but I-I’ve never asked…”, Oz tried to say something reasonable, but as he stammered Amira looked at Miranda again before rolling her eyes.

“Oh get real shit lips! She obviously has a crush on you!”, Amria slammed her flaming hand on the table.

“Amira….”, but before Vicky could say anymore, she grabbed Oz’s head with both of her hands and they both turned towards creepy, smiling Miranda.

“Look at her face! That's literally the same face Violet has while looking at Tate, like all THE TIME!”

“S-she can see us you know!”, Oz interjected, still whispering.

“So? It’s not like she can fucking hear us!”

“She has a LIP-READING SERF!”

As Oz angrily shouted, Amira looked to see a serf also staring at them before saying something in Miranda’s ear. 

After quietly cursing, Amira let go of Oz’s head and Oz began rubbing the burning hand imprint on the side of his face. Amira sheepishly apologized while he glared at her.

“Geez you two, anyway! Oz you got to clear up that shit with Miranda if you want to go to Prom with Polly!”, Vicky declared, getting the two’s attention. Brian looked up from his phone.

“I mean, I don’t know if Miranda will stop being creepy with Oz if he says something, but you should say something if you want her off your ass at all”, he pointed his phone at Oz.

Oz tried to think about it, but something grew in his chest, something he never thought was there.

“That’s not important. I-I mean Vicky hasn’t explained to me why everyone was talking about me.”

“OH YEAH! So everyone was talking about it in my Haunted Math period, and I remember Damien started laughing and going off about some story when he fuc……”

Oz did this often, he lured Vicky into rambling, as she got off-topic easily, just so he could tune everything out. He saw Amira chuckling and she and Brian were saying something but now he was too deep in his thoughts.

Did he….. Like Mirri? I mean she always wanted to talk to him for some reason, and back in middle school when something “unfair” happened to her, she would cry and he would hold her as he helped her with her problems. She didn’t cry as much as she did then, but she still comes to him for help with little things. Plus, she was pretty. Like very pretty, maybe too pretty. Her voice annoyed a lot of people, but Oz liked it when she sang. Sure, the merkingdom was pretty fucked up and he didn’t understand the stuff with the genocide. That shit was never there in middle school, the serfs were always there, but he never knew when that developed. Regardless, other than that though, Oz found Mirri pretty cute….

N-no! What was he thinking just now! He can’t like two people. That’s like basically cheating on someone, maybe. Well, even though Oz had never been in a relationship, he knew to like 2 people at the same time was wrong! P-Plus, Oz thought, I-I like Polly! He was supposed to take Polly to prom, but he didn’t want to turn down Mirri. She was fragile, and what if she tried to kill him! Or what if Bellanda comes after him! Or what if, she never talks to him again. Never sings…..

“oz, Oz, OZ, OZ!!! You there?”, he snapped out of his head to see Amira waving her hand in front of his face, and Vicky and Brian staring at him.

He jumped out his seat, caught in his act.

“Were you even listening just now?”

Crap! Oz’s friends caught him not paying attention to their meaningless conversation! This isn’t good, he needs a good excuse! Oz thought about what he heard before tuning them out and figured out a perfect response!

“Y-yeah, yeah! It’s just Damien’s story wasn’t that interesting and I don’t think what I did in 1st period was that cool either….”

Really, that was the best you could come up with? You’d probably lose CHARM and SMARTS if this was some video game where what you said mattered in the grand scheme of things...

“What?! Damien’s stories are always interesting!”, Vicky said as all three of them raised their eyebrows at her.

“I mean, if a friend tells a good story, you find them interesting, y-you know!”, she said, blushing a bit.

“Whatever, OZ! You,” Vicky grabbed Oz’s head with both of her hands, why has this happened twice today?! “ need to be more confident in yourself! What you did today has people thinking you're cool!”

“C-cool? M-me?”

“Well, some people, especially in your 1st period class, think you’re a weirdo for carrying a box of wild ferrets around, but most of the other people in the school think you're cool, yeah.” Brian said while looking up from his phone only to go back down to look at it.

“C-cool..”, Brian looked back up again, smiling at Oz’s blushed face, obviously thinking about the fact that random Spooky High students that he hadn’t met found him, cool. Amira was happy too, for slightly different reasons.

“Hell yeah, Oz! You’re finally becoming a high schooler!”, she cheered, slapping her hand on his back. Oz was a little shook, but they both looked at each other and smiled afterward.

“Yes! This is just what I had planned!”, Vicky exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

“Planned?”, Oz looked over at Vicky, clueless. But both Amira and Brian were still smiling.

“That’s right Oz! That is why I brought you and my fellow best friends here! To decide a plan that will not only get us, cute girlfriends, and boyfriends, it may also get us seats at,” she now had one leg on the lunch table bench, pointing valiantly with her arm at…

“The COOLEST KIDS IN SCHOOL™, (trademarked by Vera), table!?”, Oz said in disbelief looking over. Thank god, for this time Miranda appeared to be arguing with Vera and Liam about something, the rest of the table was listening to them.

“So this is…”

“Yes”, she said energetically, “The plan to take someone to Monster Prom!”

“We were talking about who we were taking to prom earlier before you showed up,” Brian explained, “I’m planning on taking Liam.” Oz’s eyes widened, surprised.

“Wait, you like Liam that much! I thought you guys were just good friends?”

Brian looked off to the side, then back down at his phone. And for the first time in their many years of friendship, Oz saw an amazing sight. It was a blush, on Brian’s FACE! Sure, it was small and really hard to see, but it was totally there!

“Vicky was harping on me taking someone, I just chose someone that I was already friends with.” Brian’s voice didn’t reveal anything, but there were tiny hints in his facial structure, something, something that said it was more than that.

“And I’m going to take Vera!”, Amira told Oz, raising her voice, placing her hand on her chest.

“Vera, huh.” Oz suddenly felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek, and he looked back to Vera at the COOLEST KIDS IN SCHOOL™, (trademarked by Vera) table. Vera was nice to people she cared about, even people that got on her nerves, like Miranda, Polly, Sammy, and especially Scott for some reason. It astounded him that they were even friends with how dumb Scott is. But if your not someone she cared about, she could murder you, blackmail you or publicly humiliate you, and then make a bunch of money off of it. She was sometimes soft-hearted, but she was mostly a ruthless and cold hard businesswoman, maybe that was Amira’s type? 

“Are you sure you wanna? She seems kinda….”

“Mean, vicious, independent, sexy, confident, unconventional, brutal, and beautiful? Yes, she is, and SHE WILL BE MINE!”, Amira sounded a bit too excited.

“I mean, Oz is right, Vera might be pretty but she’s dangerous…”, Brian pointed out.

“That’s WHAT I WANT! An attractive badass who makes her own rules and doesn’t give a shit about what people say about her! She's practically made for me!”

“Besides, it makes more sense than little miss innocent Vicky going after Damien Lavey.” With that, both Brian and Amira chuckled, and Oz swore that Vicky’s smile faltered for a second before she puffed up her cheeks with anger.

“What?! No way! Damien is just my type! I’ll prove it, I can probably get him to date me first!”

“Now that’s a bet I’m willing to take! I bet 100 dollars that won’t happen!”

“Hah, free money! OK, I’ll take you on!”

As the two girls shook hands across the table, Vicky looking visibly nervous, Oz was still confused about something.

“So, um, how exactly are we gonna get the dates?”

All three of them looked at Oz, then Vicky smiled at talking about something, not Damien related.

“That’s where you come in!”

“M-me?!”

“Well, your friends with everyone at the table right? You’re our ticket in!”

“In fact,” Vicky said putting her hands on her hips, all leaderly and such, “This may be the last day we eat lunch together for a while.”

As Oz was staring at her dumbfounded, Brian muttered something under his breath, and then explained to him.

“Vicky’s ‘awesome plan’ was to just constantly hang around our crushes like moths to a flame until they eventually want to go Prom with us.” Brian said, still looking at his phone, obviously annoyed.

“UGH, it’s not a bad plan Brian!”

“Constantly hanging around someone like a stalker isn’t how you should hang out with someone, contrary to popular belief.”

“But if they know we’re friends with Oz, and we help them with whatever is going on in their lives, then we become friends!”

“You can do that. Without being on their ass 24/7.”

“Hmph!”, Vicky crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks again. Brian sighed, finally putting his phone down onto the table.

“Come on, Vicky. I’m good friends with Liam from just talking to him normally whenever we meetup or in our classes. It’s not that hard.”

Vicky still had her arms crossed, her cheeks less likely puffed. But as Oz thought about, he liked Vicky’s plan more. He would get to hang out with Polly a lot more and learn about her highschool life, maybe even reconnect with his old friends if they come by. I mean yeah, it was kinda weird, but maybe they just had to have some confidence. Yeah, Oz thought, confidence!

“I think Vicky’s plan is f-fine!”, Oz said a little louder than a whisper, almost sounding like a normal voice volume.

Everyone at the table was surprised, Oz never raised his voice for his opinion! Like, ever!

“I mean, we see each other at the house all the time, and we share theatre and some other classes, I think it’ll be alright!” Oz said, smiling.

“Eh, I’m fine with it too, I don’t see a problem with it, we just don’t have to be on them ALL the time.” As Amira voiced her opinion too, Vicky smiled.

“YES! Suck it, Brian! 3 to 1 baby!”, Vicky’s smile continued as she laughed in victory. Brian rolled his eyes.

“Just cause you 3 eggheads are doing it doesn’t mean I have to,” Brian said, picking up his lunch tray and putting his phone in his pocket, “you’re free to stag to Prom and be losers.”

“Says the one closest to his prom date! You’re probably going to start dating Liam first!”, Amira replied as she also got up to leave.

“Which would be awesome, cause I would love $100…”

“Aw, shut up!”, Vicky said putting her backpack on and punching Amira in the back as they both laughed. Oz was still thinking about something as he felt a tap on the shoulder.

“Oz, you coming?”

“Uh, y-yeah Vicky! Just spacing out, heh heh.”

“Man you gotta stop doing that!”, she chuckled as Oz threw away his trash and joined her to catch up to Brian and Amira.

Even though he didn’t want to think about it, he still felt it. A pair of eyes, burning a hole through his skull, following him as he left the cafeteria.

:)

“Ok, you know why I’ve called you all here today correct?”, Vera’s voice instantly made, almost everyone pay attention.

“Are we planning a trip to blow up the government again!? Like, literally blow them up, with lots and lots of fire, dynamite, you know, if you didn’t understand…”

“I GET IT DAMIEN.”

“Ok, it’s not that, are we having another party at Miranda’s house!? I got plenty of heroin that I haven’t been able to abuse the shhhhiiiitttt out of yet so I would love to-”

“To engage in a relaxed discussion about how anamorphosis is a great rarely used artform and barely seen in the mainstream media, which only heightens it’s magnificent-”

“Oooooooooooooo, GIANT FETCH SESSION! AND EVERYONE IS INVITED-”

“Are we finally gonna have a giant reading session of my Spooky High gender swap AU?! The pairings are soooo good! They’re-”

“Yo, y-yo-yo! Vera got us here to listen to shit! But she hasn’t told us why so I guess I’ll commit. Maybe she did an awful crime! And now wants us to cover for her at mealtime!”

Before Vera could even say anything, everyone stared at Sammy.

“W-w-what? I thought that was a good rap! Man, you guys are hard to please…”, Sammy said not rapping and turning off his New York accent, squashing his hat over his head embarrassed. 

“So, obviously from your candid responses, you idiots have no idea what I’m talking about-”

“Sorry, to make you wait for my response, close friends! After careful deciphering the time, manner, and location choices of our friend Vera Oberlin, we can deduce that she is here to talk to us about Monster Prom and our upcoming candidates for dates! Am I correct?”

Now everyone at the table stared at Calculester, some in awe, some in annoyance. One in relief. Cal felt a bit embarrassed.

“I apologize if my chosen response was off-putting. I’m trying every day to sound like an organic-lifeform and I feel from your stares I have-”

“Thank you, Cal, for being the only one with an IQ more than 3, now that he said so bluntly, yes we can discuss,”

Vera felt one of her snakes’ hiss to the side of her and looked over to see Miranda listening to one of her poor serfs whispering into her ear.

“They were talking about how you could see them, and how I was a lip-reading serf.”

“Oh, he wasn’t talking about me. Nevertheless, I will not excuse Amira putting hands on my poor Oz so indecently-”

“Miranda!”

Miranda looked over to an angry Vera, and another serf wandered over closer to Miranda and whispered in her ear.

“Oh! So you were talking about Monster Prom dates! How splendid! I was thinking of those grand thoughts myself!”

“Why do we have to focus on such a cliched and stupid event such as Monster Prom, going to one of those candy-colored school events is enough to make me accept posting with cat filters on Instagram. It is neither cool nor cultured.”

“But cat filters make everything cool Liam!”, Zoe protested.

“Yeah, Vera, what’s so important about MP? Plus, at school events, I have to sneak my drugs and alcohol in, and that’s soooooo not cool!”

“Because Polly, it has to do with our popularity. As the coolest kids in this school, we must attend prom to secure our rankings.”

“Rankings of what?! No matter what, people will let me beat them up if they value their fucking lives!”

“Damien, if we don’t go, people will question why the most popular kids didn’t attend the biggest event of the school year. Of course, we’re still better than them, but they will start doubting us. Then we’ll lose authority over some of the student body. Before you know it, I won’t be able to blackmail, you and Miranda won’t be able to get away with murder, Zoe can’t force people to read her fanfics, Sammy can’t force people into rap battles and Polly won’t be able to use her tits to get away with things!”

Polly looked at her tits sadly as Scott thought long and hard for a very long time, as the rather small brain cells in his head began to finally make connections. Now I just need to sentence, Scott thought!

“W-w-what abbbbooouuuttt, m-me and C-calculester, who d-d-don’t manipulate or hurt p-p-people?” Scott was shaking violently until he finally combusted and breathed heavily as sweat rolled down his forehead.

“Man, thinking is way too hard, I never want to do it again.”

“But Friend Scott, you think with every action of speech!”, Cal tried to reason but saw that Scott was too tired to hear him.

“Also, Friend Scott is correct, while I would love to visit Monster Prom with a date to learn how love works with living objects, if Scott would not like to go he has no reason to-”

“As members of the COOLEST KIDS IN SCHOOL™, trademarked by me, if the majority of the group goes to MP then you will have to attend as well not to embarrass the rest of us. As you know Cal, good friends don’t embarrass each other, right?”

Vera wore her signature evil smile as Cal was obviously manipulated by her words.

“Ah! I finally see your logic! Scott, since we are good friends of the people here, we must go to prom to uphold their statuses and not embarrass them!”

“Hold on Vera! If we all go along with your dumb request to visit this event, what will we do about dates?”

“Geez, Liam, knowing you, you would probably go to prom without anyone to be, ‘less mainstream’, as you call it”, Sammy pointed out.

“I-I-I, I’m only doing this because Vera requested us too! If not for Vera, I would not bring a date of any kind. O-o-or going to prom at all for that matter!” Damien, Polly, and Zoey laughed as Liam tried to hilariously stutter out a clever response of some sort. Vera rolled her eyes and sighed.

“No matter how fucking stupid it sounded, what Liam said was a valid point that I must go over to guarantee the success of this operatio-, I mean prom b-business. It is quite simple to gain a date to prom as everyone here, except Liam, is popular. You will have people asking you out left and right, but make sure to choose who you want to take, know you both want to go and report back to me once you have your dates.” Miranda raised her eyebrow at something Vera said, then shouted.

“SERFS! Clean up and prepare to leave please!”

As if the serfs were more robotic than human, they began to put clean up around them and throw away Miranda’s tray of food at command.

“Gee, it must be hard to struggle to find a prom date! Luckily I won’t have to, as I and Oz are already going to Monster Prom together! It will be a spectacular evening!”, Miranda said in a ridiculously happy tone.

“Oh, that is sudden. Does Oz really want to attend? He doesn’t seem like the type of person to go to a crowed, loud type event like that.” Vera questioned.

“OF COURSE he’s going! He would be going to me!”

“It doesn’t sound at all like he’s actually going. If at all, it sounds your forcing him to go with you. Or probably, you just assumed he would go with you.” Liam objected.

“Liam! How, dare you say such a thing! The thought that Oz wouldn’t take me to MP is, is, disgusting? Revolting? Yes! Utterly revolting!”

“I-I mean, IDK Miranda, he could be taking another girl to Prom already, you shouldn’t push your luck…”

“Girls? OTHER GIRLS?! WHO? WHO?! Would you possibly know, Polly?”, Miranda leaned across the table, staring right at Polly. Polly was just talking out of her ghostly ass, but seeing the murderous look in her eyes, Polly opted to play it safe.

“I-I was just saying shit, you know, knowing Oz, he hasn’t thought of MP at all yet, haha, yeah!”, Polly felt ghostly sweat go down her head as Miranda elegantly got out of her face and stood up straight.

“Well, that is a relief! But just in case, if you know those girls names, text me!”, Miranda swept off her the end of the dress before she was about to head off.

“Hey! Where are you going, the meeting isn’t over yet!”

“I’m sorry Vera, but I see Oz leaving the cafeteria! I must inquire him about prom specifics as I see fit! Goodbye friends!”

After telling her serfs to go her 5th period classroom before her, she skipped out of the cafeteria cheerily. Miranda’s serfs stayed awkwardly behind at the lunch table, before finally walking out to stay a safe distance from her.

“That girl sometimes really gets on my nerves! God, *sigh*, I guess we’ll continue without her.” Vera said miffed.

“Yeah…..”, Polly replied feeling secretly bad for Oz and what he’ll have to deal with.

“Ok then, let’s continue-”

“I apologize Friend Vera, but Friend Damien, may I ask as to why you have been silent for a while? I see Zoey writing her fan-made stories based on real works, and Sammy beatboxing to himself, but you have been staring into space for a while now. I hear that good friends/organic-lifeforms often ask if their friends/organic-lifeforms are ok when they visibly not!”

Damien stopped thinking to himself and swore in his head when everyone looked over at his direction.

“Wait, no! I just wanted to ask Damien personally! I did not intend to-”

“It’s fine Calculester! I’m…..just waiting for the important shit that Vera has to fucking say! I have some twerps I need to beat up and this is holding me off”

“Well, then, if no one else wants to interrupt or rudely leave, then, I will finish with this…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you finished! Also, this is the introduction of Sammy B. Skeleton, THE RAPPING SKELETON! Don't worry though, he's not a self insert OC or anything, I just need him for some specific story beats. And maybe some funny gags, you'll see later! :)
> 
> But as always, make sure to leave compliments and criticisms in the comments below to help me improve!


	4. Oz Is Honest, Vicky Is Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz and Miranda have a talk, and Miranda has a haunting realization. Vicky makes her move on Damien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, hi! Sorry I haven't in awhile. This chapter is not only super long but took super long to write. Since I want to eventually finish this long, planned out fanfic, I should be honest with you guys.
> 
> My mother got confirmed for breast cancer and just started to go through chemotherapy. As I write this, she's probably losing her hair.
> 
> This impacted my will to write, and just, everything for a while. But I really want to write this, so I came back to finish this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter, won't take as long, but no promises. Just know it's coming. I will finish this on the last chapter or when I say it's finished. 
> 
> I kinda hoped all the bad stuff in my life would be over lol, but hey, let's try to turn things around!

“Man who does that Sammy guy think he is….”, Vicky said annoyed.

“Huh, what are you talking about?”

“C’mon Oz! Don’t you remember yesterday in Theater class where he challenged Billie The Banshee to a rap battle, in the MIDDLE OF OUR SCENE! She didn’t even know what was going on, and then he dares to suggest putting that into the play! He’s such a dip.”

“I don’t think he’s that bad.”

“I think the fucker is pretty annoying, I hate when he does rap shit in the middle of class.”

“You don’t pay attention in class enough to care about when it’s being interrupted.” Brian shot at Amira, which she replied with an annoyed glare to the side.

“Plus, I mean, at least Sammy is doing what he likes to do, even if it annoys other people. That takes some dedication! I think.” Oz responded thoughtfully.

“Hmph, won’t get him a prom date though. I bet no one is gonna ask him out.”

“Vicky, you know Monster Prom isn’t the be-all-end-all of high school right?”

“What? Of course it is! You need to learn more about high school someday Brian!”

“For such a smart person, you sure say stupid things sometimes…” 

“Wha-! S-shut up!”

Both Amira and Oz laughed at their exchange before Oz was shoved from behind by a, a hug?

Oh no, was the thought on Oz’s mind and the visible one on Oz’s face when he felt Miranda’s scaly arms wrapped around his chest. 

“My darling Oz! It is quite exquisite to see you here! On such a fine day no less!”, Miranda said snuggling her head into his back. While Oz began to furiously blush, Miranda poked out from behind his back too to spy his friend’s obvious annoyed looks. For a split second, Vicky swore she saw Miranda’s look of inquiry turn to an evil smirk.

“Oh, Oz! Why are your peasant friends here? Are they annoying you with boring common folk talk?”

“What? No! And, they’re not peasants Mirri! We were just talking about Sam-”

“Uh, yeah, we were, which means we’re done talking about it since I got to go History, and, uh, CAN’T BE LATE!” Amira proclaimed slowly walking away, before suddenly sprinting off down the hall.

“Yeah, Brian and I share Interdimensional Peace 305, and we always get there early, haha, sooooo….”, Vicky trailed off while giving Oz a shaky smile and a wave goodbye.

Brian spoke pulling out his phone while walking backward, not even looking up from it.

“Also, we’re obviously interrupting something important, so, you guys can, you know, carry on.” 

“Wait! Guys, WAIT!”, but it was too late, as Vicky and Brian were walking away, disappearing from his view, but not before Brian looked up from his phone and began furiously typing. When he was out of view, Oz pulled out his phone after his text notification sound rang.

-

Zomboy: You're on your own, man. 

-

“What is that message you just obtained?”

“N-n-nothing….” Oz cursed silently in his head, as Miranda, obviously triumphant, hummed a little ditty to herself, which then turned to her full-on singing the melody aloud, as she skipped in front of him. She then smiled in his direction.

If Oz wasn’t blushing earlier, he was as pink as cotton candy right now. And sweating bullets, great, as if the blushing wasn’t enough. Philophobia popped out his shoulder, then became grossed out by the amount of sweat on his face. 

“Are you alright Oz?”

“M-m-m-me? Y-y-yeeaa-”, Oz was not alright, he couldn't even finish his sentences properly.

Miranda abruptly closed the distance between them, putting her arms on Oz’s shoulders, closing around his neck. He could see the look in her eyes now!

“Aw, I thought my singing calms you down, and yet, right now you're so, utterly, anxious.”

“I-It-It's just, s-som-something’s, n-not right…..”

“Oh, is it because your peasant friends had to leave?”

“N-no! It’s not that, it’s just,”

Oz didn’t know what to do, curse this empty hall, it’s MONSTER HIGH for crying out loud! No one here likes going to class!!! It was apparent that if he didn't do something soon, Miranda was gonna make a move. And a BIG one at that.

“W-we, need to go to c-class, Miranda!”

“But Ooooozzzzzz, I require your masterful aid in a problem that is so troublesome to me! Oh, what would I do if not for you around to help me!” Miranda rested her head on his chest, asserting her woes to his open ears. Oz, couldn’t help it. Mirri was just too cute, and Vicky said he needed to be more out there. Skipping class would help, that’s cool, right?

“F-fine, I’ll help, j-just back up a bit, o-ok?” Miranda instantly smiled.

“Hooray, thank you my darling Oz! I will make sure this is worth your every minute!” Miranda cheered as she clapped her hands in pure bliss. Oz sighed as she was finally off his chest, literally and figuratively.

:)

And so the pair snuck off to the Library, which was usually Oz’s haven from the absurd and rather insane chaos of Spooky High. A place to chill and relax, and maybe even gamble his money away online with no one watching. What, it’s relaxing! Now though, it was a stage for Miranda to throw her problems at him, like rocks to a pond. Not like he minded that much though. He admired Miranda for her persistence, even if it was scary. She’d be probably be talking to herself in here if it wasn’t for-

“....And so, I began to walk around the Gym perimeters as I practiced my royal wave to the adoring masses of sweaty students! I believe it is required for when I claim the Prom Queen crown for myself.”

Shit, Oz blacked out while she was talking! But, judging by the way she was speaking, he may have tuned in back into an important part of the conversation. Whew, that was close!

“Though, I still feel there is a lot to be learned before I ascend the throne of Highschool Royalty.”

“Huh? But I mean, you’re already, you know a princess? You already do a lot of royal, princess-like things! Like, like, uh…..”

“Wear crowns, talk to cute animal friends, quell rebellions through excessive force,-”

“Oh! And uh, you sing sweetly! I know a lot of princesses do that, but your singing voice is, like out of this world!” Miranda giggled and smiled warmly at Oz’s statement.

“Thank you.”

Oz noticed what he said and instantly blushed like an idiot, looking off to the side in embarrassment.

“N-n-n-no problem.”

“Even so,” Miranda sighed, “I lack administrative experience! I have never so much issued a decree! So, that,” Miranda paused as Oz looked back at her face, now, way less embarrassed.

“Is why you're here! I need good ideas for my first decree! And I knew my smart and wonderful Oz would be perfect for giving me ideas!”

Oz didn’t have the heart to tell her that the role of Prom Queen didn’t come with sovereignty. But, she called him here for a reason, so he needed to come up with a good idea!

A good idea.

A reasonable, practical ide-

“You got to do crazy shit! If you don’t, do you think she’ll ever like a stick in the mud like you?”

…….

Paint.

“Paint…..”

“Huh?”

“Paint! You could paint every student pink, so they’d be as pretty as you! Whatcha think?”

...

That was, without question, the dumbest thing Oz has ever suggested to someone, ever. Dumbest shit he’s ever said, fat chance, he’s said some pretty dumb stuff. But, maybe Vicky was wrong. Maybe that shit only worked on Polly. Maybe no matter who he said it too, it was always going to sound dumb coming out his mout-

“That is……”

“Ah, maybe that’s-”

“That idea is amazing!”

“R-really?!

“Ah yes! Paint! The great equalizer! How much more docile, more uniform, more color-coordinated they will be! Of course, I suppose people do have distinguishing features that paint wouldn’t take care of… Some have fangs, for example. But that’s an easy fix! We issue prosthetic fangs for everyone!”

Oz breathed a breath of relief and briefly thought to himself. Hey, it worked! These dumb, kinda smart suggestions worked! Of course, they probably differ from person to person, but if it worked twice on different people, then he might have a chance! He could be more open to Polly, say dumber shit, and become better friends! Yes!

“Or,” he heard Miranda and looked back up to her, to see her scary murderous glare. One that could tame a mountain lion in one-millionth of a second.

“even easier, simply remove the fangs of anyone who has them! Yes, that’s a good starting place; we shall go from there. Everyone will be so pretty!”

“W-w-w-wait!” Oz freaked out as he suddenly realized he may have just planted the seeds for a rather unsavory political regime.

“M-maybe, u-um, j-just go with your earlier idea! I’m sure everyone would love prosthetic fangs! That sounds awesome, trust me!” Oz stated rather shakily and afraid, waving his hands around frantically for the sake of his fellow students.

“Oh? Is that so?” she looked curious, but Oz shook his head up and down violently.

“Well, prosthetic fangs it is! I’ll have my scribe serf right down my first decree at a later time!”

“Where are your serfs, actually?”, Oz looked around the Library to see if they were cuddled up hiding in a secret spot.

“They’re waiting for my presence at my 6th-period classroom door! I did not want them to interrupt our special time together.”

“Special time, huh.” Oz said the words slowly and carefully, thinking as he got up from the seat he was sitting on. 

“Speaking of Prom, I wanted to ask something of you Oz.” Oz got out of his thoughts again to look at her surprised. She sounded kinda serious, and not the deadly, scary kind.

“Y-yeah? What’s up?”

Miranda looked down at the floor and thought long and hard as the two walked out of the Library. It was rare for Oz to see this kinda face from Miranda, especially rare for anyone who wasn’t her friend. She almost looks embarrassed, like genuinely. Not something fake for appearances or from a misunderstanding.

“H-hey, Miran-”

“Oz.”

“Y-yes! What do you need?”

“Are you, taking, anyone, too, um, to Monster Prom by any chance?!” Miranda finally managed to get her words out, and she was, blushing?! What was this about? Ignoring how cute she looked right now, Oz struggled to speak himself but tried to answer her question.

“O-oh, it’s so far away! I don’t think anyone would already have a date to MP yet, especially me!”

Miranda looked super relieved at Oz’s statement, “So that settles it, Oz, would yo-”

“But I do have someone I want to take with me, I don’t know if she wants to go with me though….”

“.....Huh?”

Miranda’s face froze, but she couldn’t let her true complexion crack. It could scare Oz away, though she thought he was the most comfortable with her true self, she couldn’t risk it. She needed to know what or who he was talking about. After thinking about it for a bit, it probably would have made sense….

That the girl he was talking about wasn’t her.

“Yeah, she’s a girl I’ve liked for a long time, but you know, she’s kinda kooky. I bet she doesn’t even comprehend real romance, she’s too busy having fun all the time! But, I don’t want to give up! I really want to ask her out!”

Not comprehending real romance?

So it wasn’t…..

Her……..

She could feel it growing.

“So what about you Miranda, who are you taking to Monster Prom? I bet it’s someone who's super hot, like some suitor your dad chose.”

Her face and her heart grew cold, but she had to hide it. She put back on a fake, embarrassed, blushy face that Oz wouldn’t expect.

“W-w-well, I-I-I, um.” She found it hard to speak. She found her mask faltering.

“H-hey! Miranda, you ok?”, she looked like she was about to fall over, and she was breathing heavily. He grabbed her back with one arm trying to help her. She hid her face from him, facing the floor, no matter how nice it was to have Oz’s arm on her. Then, she took a huge breath and like magic…

“Yup! All ok!” She was standing up straight, all previous fatigue went from her face, now replaced with a happy smile, eyes closed in content.

“Oh, ok, whew.” Oz was relieved. He pointed down the right hallway.

“If everything is fine, then let’s go to the Theater! We don’t wanna be late to play practice!” Miranda shook her head.

“Ah, it’s fine! I need to go check on my serfs so they don’t try and escape captivity!” She said as it was a normal occurrence.

“Oops, uh, sorta forgot about that. No problem though, I’ll cover for you at attendance, so don’t take too long!”

“Thanks Oz, I'll see you later!” Miranda cheerily waved to him as Oz ran down the hall towards their 7th-period. As soon as he was gone though, she immediately went serious, walking back to her 6th period as the bell rang. When she got there, while students were filing out of class, her serfs were obediently, (and creepily, I might add), standing outside the door. She sighed in disappointment, before telling the serfs to listen up.

“I didn’t want it to come to this, but it has come to my attention that Oz likes, somebody else. Some girl and I don’t know who it is, but that will change. We must find out who this is, so we can remove them from the equation,” Miranda looked at the serfs now, with her trademark murderous glint in her eyes,

“permanently. Understand?”

All the serfs began nodding quickly as if their lives depended on it, (cause they did), and with that, Miranda flipped her hair and began to walk to Theater, her serfs trailing not far behind.

Whoever this girl was, she knew that she didn’t deserve someone like her Oz, and yet, she did deserve to die. As soon as she found out who this girl was, the sooner Oz could be hers. And hers alone, forever! Until the end of time...

This girl, whoever she is, Miranda thought, is done for. And with that, she smiled.

Wickedly.

:)

Vicky liked, well maybe that was an understatement, she loved Theater! It was, like, her favorite class ever!

It was where you got to pretend to be a different person, in a different world, with a different personality and a different way of thinking! As a Frankenstein's Monster, it was common not knowing what to feel or act like, since you’re not your own person. When you act, in a theater sense though, you can forget about that! You get to be that person and live their life as your own, and no one can judge you for it. She could honestly do it forever, maybe even as her future job!

But lately, Vicky Schmidt, the arguably best actresses in their play or even Theater class as a whole, was being distracted, by a handsome red devil, known as Damien LaVey.

She has had a crush on him ever since middle school but had never asked him out. Or talk to him. Well, she kinda talked to him before! Though those words were just brief hellos or an excuse me as he beat the shit out of some nerd in front of her locker. Nothing substantial, or meaningful, just pointless words.

She’d never tell anyone, even someone as close to her as Oz, that the main reason she never talked to Damien was, that, she was scared. I mean, it sounded weird, Vicky, the smart, brave, fun, awesome leader scared? It didn’t even sound right in her head. However, it was the truth. Damien was just, so much more, how do you put it, bold than her! Damien could kill 5 great white sharks for fun with his bare hands, blow up senior homes with everyone still inside, and light people on fire when they pissed him off. Vicky couldn’t even comprehend skipping class, as intelligence is very important for the future. It wasn’t like she didn’t like having fun, far from it! Nevertheless, if she wanted to talk to Damien, or get her to notice her at the very least, she needed to step up her game. Be more batshit insane, do crazy things! How could she get away with telling Oz to kick it up a notch if she couldn’t do it herself?!

Well, Oz gets afraid of having cereal for breakfast, so maybe it was for the best. Still, the point was, she needed to do better, for Damien! For Monster Prom!

Vicky, with her eyes closed, pumped up both of her arms in determination! She was sitting on the edge of the stage as they had just finished dress rehearsal that day, and now everyone was just hanging out till the bell rang. As she opened her eyes, out of her head of thoughts bouncing around at lighting speed, (another clever Narrator joke, if I do say so myself.), she heard the giggles of an eldritch cutie pie met by…..

The snorting of an angry Prince of Hell! Damien!!

“I’m not saying that that’s DEFINITELY how you lost your horn; I’m just saying that’s one of my headcanons for it!”

“Headcanon?!”

Zoe and Damien were talking about something interesting near the left end of the stage! While making sure no one was watching her in particular, good thing everyone else was either having a conversation or practicing the script, she scooted over towards them to hear better.

“Yeah! How I imagine you lost it in my mind when I think of all the cool adventures everyone at Spooky High must have gone on before I joined you all as a regular girl…” Damien, while looking slightly surprised, started to blush.

“Well, ‘Regular girls’ don’t come up and ask me if I nobly sacrificed my horn for the Coven because I’m secretly horny for Hope!” Zoe, in her response, only showed her trademark smile when she was about to spout off her fanfic nonsense.

“Okay, but I also have an ‘Spooky High-SEAS’ AU where the whole school is a pirate ship and you lost your horn to a bad case of scurvy.”

“WHAT?! Fuck scurvy! If I was a pirate, I’d only get the coolest, most dangerous diseases!”

“I also wrote a ‘Human High’ AU where you’re not missing your horn at all - you’re missing a WANG!”

“How is a horn an analogue for a wang? Also, don’t answer that!” Now, Damien was starting to get annoyed.

“Just, stop making up canons about my head! The only cannons I like are the ones with two Ns! TWO!” But, this had been Zoe’s plan all along! She now had him cornered!

“I’ll happily stop making up headcanons, if you tell me the REAL story!” Damien not liking any of the options he had been presented with, voiced his concerns.

“I don’t like any of these options!”

Vicky gasped at the amazing situation she was given! I mean she kinda knew what the real story was, as rumors say that he just cut it off to piss off his dads. But if they were going to be friends, she needed to not share his horny secrets. This looked like a job for lying!

And maybe, just maybe she could use her answer to impress Damien! Then he would like her! Then he would hang out with her! Yes, it had to be done!

Vicky, acting like her usual self, walked up to the two, full of gusto and swag. Zoe was giving Damien the stare down of his life, as he struggled to think of an excuse to escape when Vicky took a breath of confidence and chimed in.

“WHO GIVES A FUCK, about how Damien lost his horn? You should see what the other guy lost.” As they both looked at her startled, she leaned into Zoe’s ear, (presuming it was her ear), and whispered,

“It was most things!” She smiled at her, and then out of the corner of her eyes, winked at Damien. She knew he got the message, cause right after the wink, he brandished his sexy, lovely, crazy smile.

“Fuuuuuuck YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

I mean, that kinda signaled it too, I guess…

“That’s fucking right, you should’ve seen that other guy! GUYS! I mean…. There were FIVE of them!”

Zoe finally backed up off of Damien, her whole face lighting up in a look of joyful curiosity.

“OMG, there were?! Tell me ALL their names; I’m going to write them all down and include plenty of details so everyone knows how true this story is!”

“YEAH TOTALLY they were all giants and their names were Stareater, Monstrous McNightmare, DEATHFUCKER… and… uh…” Damien was at loss for words, but Vicky just walked over to his side and smiled. Then she looked at Zoe in the face with passion!

“Beastmode and Hopekiller!” She finished for him, and as Zoe oh'd in amazement, the two looked at each other with bold determination. They were so gonna “yes, and” the fuck out of this situation.

(3 MINUTES OF EPIC STORY LATER)

“You’re talking about DEATHFUCKER’S shotgun -”

“WHICH IS ALSO A SHOTGUN SHOTGUN THAT SHOOTS SHOTGUNS THAT SHOOT LASERS -”

“AND THE LASERS ARE ON FIRE AND THE FIRE IS POISON,-” Vicky continued, at this point they were both staring at each other and the floor occasionally, waving their arms around hysterically and screaming their heads off. It was working on Zoe though.

“AND THE POISON IS MADE OUT OF THE BLOOD OF BEASTMODE, ‘CUZ I KILLED HIM FIRST!”, Damien shouted.

“This is all so so interesting and important and every single word of this super accurate story is going into this fanfiction!”

“It’s going to be the most accurate Spooky High fic ever! I can’t wait for the whole world to hear about that time that Hopekiller paid for taking his horn with his life… And with his trillion-dollar inheritance you’ll come into in a few years so everyone should fear you now! Aw yeah, I can’t wait to go put this in my journal!....”

Zoe continued to prattle on and on as she happily skipped out of class to her locker, completely oblivious to the huge lie she was just told, but super inspired to write it down. 

Both Damien and Vicky finally bent downwards, tired as all hell from screaming out their lungs and moving their arms too much. They kinda forgot about the super hot and stuffy Theater uniforms they were wearing. As they were panting, Damien rubbed off the sweat on his brow with his arm and said, 

“You’d think that after being a NIGHTMARE DEITY for a few centuries she’d be a little harder to fuck with, heh.”

Vicky looked over at him bewildered, still tired and sweaty from earlier, but right now that didn’t matter. What mattered, was at that moment, Damien was talking to her, like NORMALLY. Like, how NORMAL PEOPLE SPEAK TO EACH OTHER IN CONVERSATIONS!

Damien stood up straight, looking back at her with a stupid grin on his face.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s fun having someone around who I know did more murders than I did once upon a time… she can just be a little ….um, how do I put this?”

“A little much, yeah, I know. My friend Oz told me she can sometimes get, too, obsessive, hehe.” Vicky also stood back up, rubbing the back of her knight helmet, and looking off to the side. She tried to talk to him the way she usually talked, hoping he didn’t hear the small bit of affection in her voice.

“Oh! You’re one of Oz’s friends?” Vicky nodded her head furiously until her helmet cover accidentally came down in a blur. 

“Haha! Well if that’s the case… Then, instead of worrying about whatever crazy shit she’s going to write about my missing horn…”

Damien walked up to her and leaned in, his face right in front hers when he opened the cover to see her embarrassed face.

“Why don’t you and I focus on everything I have that isn’t missing?”

His face….

So close…. 

Vicky started to blush, it soon creeping everywhere on her face, and before she could even mutter a single word in response….

“BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!”

Bell rang.

“Huh, oh shit, the bell rang.” Damien looked up and around for the bell.

His eyes…

Damien finally stepped away from Vicky’s face, leaving the helmet cover up as he started walking toward the boy's dressing room. 

“Well, thanks for the help, um, what’s your fucking name again?” he asked, turning back around to face her.

“Uh, VICKY! I-I mean, Vicky Schmidt!”

“Vicky, hm, alright! Metal! Later Vicky!”

“W-wait!” Vicky called out to him, and as he turned around again confused, she knew she had to ask this now, or she could never do it again.

“D-does this m-mean, d-do you want to be friends? I-I mean, you know since I helped you o-out?”

Damien looked back at her like she was from an alien planet, not understanding what she meant.

“Well, yeah. I mean you helped me out of me giving away my horn secret, and you’re Oz’s friend so it’s not like you’re a complete fucking stranger to me, I guess. Plus, I owe you one from today. I kinda saw you as a friend already.”

Vicky could speak, but no words came out of her mouth. She just stood there, like a dumb bitch deer in the headlights, mouth agape. Before finally stuttering out,

“O-ok.”

Damien shrugged and rolled his eyes, before finally going to the dressing room. Vicky, couldn’t believe what just happened.

“D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Damien…..”

“Hey, Vicky! Ready to head home?” Oz, Amira, and Brian had finished getting dressed during her exchange with the fiery demon. Though, walking up to her and looking around her more closely, they saw something was wrong.

“Is she, alright?” Amira questioned as she stared at her dead in the eyes. Oz walked around her again looking at her back curiously.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Oz had no idea what was wrong with her either.

“H-h-h-his e-eyes.”

“Maybe she’s in some sort of stasis?"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew what the word stasis meant Amira."

"S-s-shut up Oz!"

"F-f-f-f-f-friend...."

"Huh?"

"H-he said, what he didn't have missing. S-s-s-s-so like, t-that must least include h-his four limbs, h-h-his other horn, a-a-a-a-and h-h-his j-j-j-jun-"

"Wait! Vicky! Are you talking about Damien?! Are you guy's already getting close?!?" Amira grabbed Vicky by her shoulders and shook her a bit, questioning her aggressively.

“D-D-D-D-Damien…..”

Brian sighed and shook his head. After putting his phone in his pocket, he stepped in front of Vicky.

"We're not getting anything out of her in this state, let's just take her home."

"What about her Theater clothes?", Oz inquired.

"We'll just force her to bring them to class tomorrow."

Brian grabbed Vicky and threw her on his shoulder Donkey Kong style.

"F-f-friend...."

"C'mon guy's, let's go so we can get her back to normal at the house."

Oz and Amira looked at each other and shrugged. The four of them walked out of Theater to Brian's car, as Vicky was left in her own dimension.

Damien is my friend. He's friends...

With me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO, chapter done! Can't wait for you guy's to learn about the house, and you can probably guess the two people that will get the spotlight next chapter. 
> 
> But don't worry, after that, more Oz and Polly time will be coming very soon!


End file.
